


Uroki pracy

by Croyance



Series: 30 minut do piekła [86]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Danny and women, Drabble, Humor, Jealous Steve, M/M, Prompt Art, torba na głowę i za fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 08:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8280233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Danny widzi więcej niż jeden plus pracowania jako policjant...
Akcja "30 minut do Piekła"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts), [Satanachia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> http://www.deviantart.com/art/McDanno-6-431011154  
> 10.09.2016 r. 20:00

          Steve wpatrywał się w nieudolne próby Danny'ego, nie wiedząc czy lepiej byłoby zainterweniować czy śmiać się na boku. Niby powinien być zazdrosny...  
– Danny, lepiej chodźmy.  
– I miałbym zostawić te miłe panie same? Steve, nie bądź okrutny.  
– Danny... – Wystarczyło jedno wymowne spojrzenie by Williams stracił zainteresowanie swoimi rozmówczyniami.   
– Steve! Przecież takie są uroki naszej pracy. Musimy zadbać o naszych świadków! – próbował się bronić.  
– Ty lepiej się tak nie zajmuj, bo w końcu zostaniesz sam.  
          Danny spojrzał na niego ze zdziwieniem, po czym roześmiał się. Nie jest zazdrosny, tak?  
– Nie bój się. Jak wrócimy to zajmę się tobą i to bardzo dokładnie...


End file.
